Goodbye Chris
by Laheara
Summary: After Chris dies he is sent back to the future and this is how Wyatt reacts to his brothers murder. I said PG for one part near the end that illudes to rape.


Title: Goodbye Chris Author: Laheara (entsg1efc2002yahoo.ca) Spoilers: Season 6 finale, 622 – Bad Bad World and 610 – Chris-crossed. Summary: After Chris dies he is sent back to the future and this is how Wyatt reacts to his brothers murder. Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them, I'm just having fun. June 6, 2004.  
  
As he felt his life coming to an end and his thoughts went to his brother. Chris hoped that Leo would be able to find Gideon and save Wyatt. He wanted to save the future but most of all he wanted to save his brother. Wyatt was very important to him, even with everything he'd done in Chris's time.  
  
His thoughts took their final form as he faded, "Wyatt I'm sorry. Sorry I can't make sure you are safe before I leave. I want to stay to help you but I'm in too much pain. Please stay safe and please let Leo help you. Dad loves you very much. I'm glad I finally gave him a chance, he really is a good father."  
  
Chris felt himself get very light, "Wyatt I'm running out of time. I want you to know I understand now why you turned, you did it to survive. I just want you to know, I love you. No matter what you had to do as a child to evade Gideons attacks. Even with what you've done to me, and the world, I'm glad you fought and stayed alive. I don't know what my life would have been like without you. I really hope Leo can save you because I don't want you to have to live through that trauma again. Take care big brother; I hope some of our times together were good for you. I love you Wyatt. Goodbye and stay safe."  
  
Chris was gone now. Leo's head fell onto the bed as his son's body faded away. Paige stood at the door in tears as she watched her nephew fade.  
  
20 Years in the Future   
  
Wyatt was pacing the floor of the attic at the manor museum when suddenly he felt Chris's presence approaching. Wyatt smiled evilly, "I knew you would come back."  
  
A faint voice quietly echoed through the attic, "Wyatt I'm sorry."  
  
Wyatt sighed mockingly, "It's to late for that Chris. You made your choice to betray me." Wyatt created an energyball and scanned the room for Chris with both his eyes and his powers.  
  
Suddenly Chris's crumpled body appeared on the floor in the center of the room. Wyatt prepared to shoot when he heard Chris's voice again. "Sorry I can't make sure you are safe before I leave. I want to stay to help you but I'm in too much pain." Chris's voice faded with those last words.  
  
Wyatt wasn't sure why Chris hadn't turned toward him yet. "Chris look at me." When Chris didn't respond or react to his brother's voice Wyatt tried again, "Chris roll over, now!"  
  
Some of Wyatts minions moved toward Chris but Wyatt held up his hand to stop them. One caught a look at the blood on Chris's shirt and looked surprised. Wyatt saw this reaction and looked at the warlock.  
  
"What? What do you see?"  
  
"Sir, he is... wounded."  
  
Wyatt felt a surge go through him, he didn't know what it was really but it made him moved over to Chris and as he knelt down behind his brother he dissolved the energyball. Chris was right in front of him and he couldn't sense him, this had never happened before. Even when Wyatt couldn't pinpoint Chris's location he always had that feeling in the back of his mind that his brother was there. Now he felt nothing from him so he reached out and turned Chris over. As Chris rolled lifelessly toward him his head turned to face Wyatt. Wyatt looked at Chris and saw the deep wound in his brother abdomen that had been the kill shot. It had been bleeding not long ago but was no longer.  
  
"Everyone out. NOW!" Wyatt screamed and the warlocks all jumped at the sound of his voice and shimmered out quickly. Wyatt sat there staring at Chris confused. He was pale now as the blood no longer moved through his veins. Wyatt looked from the wound to his brothers face and back. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. He hadn't felt anything like this in a very long time. Not since... their mother died.  
  
"I wanted this. I wanted him to pay for betraying me... so why don't I feel satisfied now?"  
  
Wyatt reached out and touched Chris's hand and he was hit by a vision of Chris's last few moments. He saw the attic in the past and Chris looking at the book of shadows while watching over Wyatt's younger self. Then Chris heard a floorboard creak and he looked up. No one answered his call and Chris looked back at the book. Then Chris heard it again and walked over to Wyatts playpen. "Ok, time to get you out of here." Just as Chris reached out for Wyatt he was thrown across the room and into a table that shattered.  
  
Chris recovered quickly and sat up to see Gideon appear near the playpen. "Don't make me sacrifice you both." Then the evil Elder turned toward little Wyatt. Chris used his telekinetic power to throw Gideon across the room. When he recovered he held up his hand and conjured a dagger then they both disappeared back in Gideon' cloaking field. Chris was very scared and tried to get up as fast as he could and get across to his brother. Chris was thinking, "No! Please Wyatt orb out, save yourself."  
  
When Chris was half way across the room Gideon appeared beside him and drove the blade deep into Chris and held it there as he fell to his knees. Wyatt could feel Chris's thoughts were only of his brother, not himself and he called out for their father. Wyatt could feel that Chris wasn't calling Leo for himself; he was calling for their father to save Wyatt. Leo orbed in but not in time, all he could do was watch Gideon orb out with Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt pulled his hand away and looked at it strangely. He was surprised by the connection he had with his brother but he wanted to see the rest of what happened. So he touched Chris's hand again and saw Leo carry Chris to their mothers room and put him on the bed. Wyatt could feel how much pain Chris was in and it made him reach for the floor to balance himself. Even with this much pain all Chris was thinking about was saving his brother.  
  
"You have to find Wyatt." "We'll find him together." "It won't work you've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it. Just GO. Saving Wyatt saves the future, you know that." "Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt remember, we still have time." "Only until the trauma turns him." "I am not going to choice between you and Wyatt Chris I can't." "You don't have to dad, find Gideon and you save us both." "Alright, but I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right back." "Where are you going?" "To get one of you aunts to watch over you. Look you're gonna be fine ok, I promise."  
  
Wyatt watched as Leo leaned down and kissed Chris on the forehead and he remembered when Leo used to do that to him also, when he still felt love. Wyatt had no idea how much Chris loved him because he had been so bitter for so long he had forgotten what real loved felt like. Now feeling Chris's pain and fear he remembered.  
  
When Leo orbed out Chris let himself relax not needing to keep up a brave front now. It felt like every inch of his body wad on fire and his mind was racing through possible places to tell Leo to look for Wyatt. He tried to move to get some pressure off his wound but screamed in agony. "Wyatt I'm sorry I failed you again. I wasn't a good enough brother to help you when were children and I wasn't strong enough to stay and help dad find you now."  
  
Wyatt pulled away again overwhelmed by his brothers sadness and self- loathing. Wyatt felt something inside him slowly start to snap, but not in a bad way, just in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. This time instead of just touching Chris's hand Wyatt took it in his own and squeezed it as he whispered, "Chris."  
  
Then the next few things were a jumble. Some people in black and two others came into the room and looked at him. One of them was Darryl and he walked over and said, "I'm sorry it ended this way. Goodbye Chris." Chris could hear Paige outside calling for Leo and a few seconds after they opened the door and left Leo ran in followed by Paige.  
  
"Chris!" Leo yelled in fear thinking Chris was already dead.  
  
"Hey." Chris's shields went back up but he was so weak now it made little difference. Leo ran to the bed and knelt beside Chris again as he stroked his sons hair.  
  
"Hey! I'm here now. You can hold on, okay? Hold on, hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? Don't give up, okay?"  
  
"You either." Chris couldn't hold on any longer and he started to let go.  
  
"No, no, no please. No... No, please... No..." Leo tried to pull him back and just watching this Wyatt found himself calling out to Chris to hold on also. When Chris faded out Wyatt was hit with the rest of his brothers last thoughts...  
  
"Take care big brother, I hope some of our times together were good for you. I love you Wyatt. Goodbye and stay safe."  
  
Then the connection was gone and Wyatt felt emptiness and sadness. He reached out and pulled Chris's body to him and held his brother close as he cried. "No... Chris please don't go."  
  
Wyatt held Chris until he stopped crying. It was such a foreign feeling to as he had shut himself off to anything by anger and hatred for so long. He had been to angry with Chris for so long and even tried to kill him when Bianca brought him home that time. Wyatt realized he had done so many terrible things to Chris in their lives he couldn't believe Chris could still love him so much he'd be willing to die to save him.  
  
Wyatt finally let his grip on Chris loosen and just held him as he whispered, "I love you Chris. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and for Bianca." Then he gently laid the body on the floor and wiped the tears from his face.  
  
"Bianca!" Wyatt knew how much they meant to each other. They had fallen for each other so fast it surprised everyone but they were amazing together. She made him happy and she loved him back just as deeply. A true love that Wyatt envied and hated because he couldn't find one himself. Then he remembered what Aunt Phoebe told him once, "Evil can't love. It's just lust and gratification." Wyatt now knew she was right.  
  
Wyatt stood slowly still looking down at Chris. He knew Bianca would want to know about this. After Wyatt woke up and saw Chris escape back to the past again he found Bianca panting for breath on the floor not far from him with a piece of wood through her.  
  
He was tempted to just stand there and let die for betraying him a second time ad helping Chris escape again. However he realized that eventually Chris would have to come home, he couldn't stay in the past once his baby self was born so when Chris came home Wyatt could have a valuable bargaining chip to use against him. Wyatt knelt next to her and rolled her over to pull out the wood and he enjoyed hearing her scream. When it was gone he turned her on her back again and called on a power he hadn't used in a long time. He healed her wound and called his warlocks and ordered them to put her somewhere safe and comfortable but where she could not escape. She was treated well but she was still a prisoner.  
  
Wyatt orbed out of the manor to the prison he had put Bianca in. The guards stepped to attention immediately when he entered and he dismissed them all. He moved to the mirror window and looked in to see Bianca sleeping on the bed. He removed the spell on the room and opened the steel door to enter. As he reached her he heard she was quietly whispering in her sleep and he could hear she said Chris's name a few times. Wyatt swallowed hard touched her shoulder.  
  
Bianca shot awake and pulled back as she yelled, "NO! Don't touch me again you monster!" When she calmed down a bit she looked at him and finally registered who it was touching her. Her eyes went defiant and she still pulled away. "Wyatt."  
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out what had been happening here. The spell was designed to keep her from using her powers and would subdue her if she started to fight them. The guards had been taking advantage of her since they realized.  
  
"Bastards," Wyatt swore under his breath as he saw a bruise on her arm that was no more then a day old. Then he stood and called out, "Guards!"  
  
Quickly the five guards entered the room in a straight row at the call of their master. They all said, "Sir!"  
  
Wyatt looked at them all and saw not one of them would have stood a chance against Bianca if not for the spell. She would have wiped the floor with them all in minutes and been gone weeks ago. "You all betrayed me. You disobeyed my orders to keep her safe and comfortable." All he guards looked very worried now and started looking at each other. No one looked at any particular one so that meant they were all part of it.  
  
Wyatt's blood boiled at the thoughts of what Bianca had been put through for the last few weeks. He regretted not being able to take care of Chris's fiancé like Chris had taken care of his younger self. Wyatt fired up an energyball and destroyed all the guards in one shot. Before their dust hit the floor he whirled back around to Bianca and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Bianca, I am so sorry. I had no idea what was happening here."  
  
Bianca set her jaw and just glared at him, "I don't know what you're plan is this time Wyatt but I still won't tell you the spell. I won't let you go back and kill Chris. I won't betray the man I love."  
  
Wyatt stepped into the light for the first time and watched her expression as she saw the unshed tears in his red eyes. He had been crying for a long time, something that he NEVER did anymore.  
  
Bianca was very unsure if this was just a new trick but seeing Chris's brother in pain moved her to reach out and touch Wyatts face. When she looked into his eyes she saw the deep sadness there and knew he wasn't faking this time, he couldn't fake that. "Wyatt? What happened? Why were you crying?" Then she put the pieces together. If not for the spell why else would Wyatt come here? "CHRIS!!" Wyatt nodded and she felt fear run down her spine at the thought of Chris being hurt or...  
  
Wyatt held out his hand in a very non-Wyatt way and whispered, "Come with me, I'll show you."  
  
Bianca hesitated not sure if she could trust him. He saw this and lowered his head, "Please I promise I won't hurt you this time. I'll take you to Chris so you can see him yourself."  
  
Bianca felt herself want to trust him regardless of her better judgement but she could see something about him was different. He didn't have that same look of evil in his eyes he always did. He honestly looked scared, sad, and alone. Finally she reached out and took hand and he orbed to the staircase leading to attic door at the manor. She felt a chill being back here again. It was the place she had nearly died AND had where she had said goodbye to Chris for a second time.  
  
Bianca looked at Wyatt and he leaned back against the wall, "He's in there. But prepare yourself first. It's bad. Chris is dead."  
  
Bianca backed away from him but stopped by the railing. "NO! He can't be dead. He can't be! I don't believe you!" Then her gaze took on a harsher look toward him.  
  
Wyatt knew what she was thinking and had to admit that up until a couple of hours ago she would have been right. But he shook his head and said, "It wasn't me, I swear. He returned to the future dead. At the time if he was still alive I would have healed him just to see him suffer again later but he was dead. I swear Bianca, It wasn't me."  
  
Again Bianca could sense Wyatt was telling the truth. There was something very different about him now; he seemed to be really feeling again for the first time in years. She moved by him and opened the door to the attic. When she saw Chris on the floor she ran to him as tear started streaming down her face.  
  
"CHRIS!!!!! NOOO!!!"  
  
As soon as she was beside him she pulled him into her arms and held him close as she cried uncontrollably.  
  
"No! This isn't right. You aren't supposed to die. You were supposed to save Wyatt and then come back and marry me. Chris please, you can't be dead." She just held him as she cried and eventually Wyatt came in and stood near the door to give her some privacy.  
  
When her tears came under control again she smiled down at him and stroked his hair, "I think you did save Wyatt, Chris. He seems very different now. Good different. You did it Chris, you saved him."  
  
Wyatt could fell that she was right. He felt different now; he wanted to try to fix the damage that was done to the world because of him. He didn't even want to think about the fact that the only thing that could turn him back was his little brother dying. The only family he had left had to die to save him and the world.  
  
While he was thinking of the things he could do to start changing things back to good he heard Bianca crying and knew how much pain she must be in because he had felt it too when he found Chris.  
  
Wyatt put his hand on her shoulder and when she didn't pull away he lowered to her and took her and Chris in arms and they both cried over the one they loved. But Chris's mission would be a success. After this Chris and Bianca joined forced as friends and rebuild the world and made a better place for everyone in honour of Chris.  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you like this. I was NOT happy with Chris dying and I REALLY hope that somehow Drew is coming back next season. If not I'll miss him terribly.  
  
For those of you who have been sending me reminders to get my butt in gear with my other 2 stories you'll be happy to hear I have. I have a good chunk of the next chapter of "This Feels Right" done but not edited. I hope to get it up soon. When that is done I'll get back to "Please".  
  
So just hang in there you'll be ok, I promise. ( Laheara 


End file.
